Nothing Is Ever As It Seems
by Punk Rocker Fairy
Summary: Best friends Deka and Alexis fall into the weird and twisted world of Fringe.While trying to find a way home, the discover they may be able to help the team more than think.As time starts to run out.Olivia, Peter, Walter, and Astrid must work with them PO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own Fringe, not even Peter ***sigh*.**

"DEK! IS THE POPCORN READY YET?" I screamed towards the kitchen to my best friend since Pre-K.

Deka came around the corner with a massive red bowl of popcorn in her hands and said, "Yeah, it's ready. You know, you don't have to shout."

"Yeah I know."

She strode over with her bright red hair bobbing behind her in a high ponytail and rolling her emerald eyes at me. I had always been jealous of her 6'5" body and dark chocolate skin. I myself was only 5'3" and was tan with blonde hair with pink streaks and pink contacts since I had terrible vision without them.

"Why do you look so disappointed Lexi?" asked Deka looking at my face.

"Oh I'm just coveting your good looks." I joked.

Deka smiled and playfully punched me in the arm.

"Okay, enough joking around. Are we going to start this Fringathon or what?" I said standing up and grabbing the first disk of the first season.

"Ready when you are captain."

I popped in the pilot episode and plopped down on the couch and pressed play. The screen went to a place that looked like the lab in the show, only that wasn't the opening scene. Even weirder is the fact that Olivia, Peter, Walter, and Astrid all seemed to be staring at the screen. Deka went up to the screen with me close on her heels. I grabbed her hand as we both put our hands on the screen… and fell through.

"What in the name of sci-fi is going on Dek?" I whispered.

"No clue Lex." She whispered back.

That's when the one and only Agent Olivia Dunham pulled her gun on us. We both screamed and tried to go back through the T.V. when we hit a wall and realized the portal was gone.

"Oh shizka." I whimpered.

Deka, always having it together, said, "Look, we are not sure how we got here or even where here is so if you would please help us it would be much appreciated."

"Agent Dunham, I believe they accidently came through that portal from another universe. It would be a shame to shoot them when we could question them." Said Walter as he moved away from the cow called Gene.

We both put on our best we're-cute-and-innocent-so-please-don't-shoot-us face. Olivia apparently felt some sympathy for us because she lowered her gun, though didn't put it away.

"Who are you?" said Peter, asking the obvious first question.

"I, my good sir am Alexis Numoi," I said as I dramatically motioned to myself.

"And I am the one and only Deka Taj." Deka said topping off our show with a deep bow.

"Oh boy, more of them." I heard Astrid mutter.

Olivia sighed and put away her gun.

"You're going to come with me so we can try and figure out what happened, and how to get you home."

"Where are we going?" Deka and I asked in unison.

"The FBI headquarters here."

"Really?" I asked, thrilled by the idea of meeting Broyles.

"Yeah."

It was really happening, every Fringe addicts dream was coming true. We were in Fringe, with the team, and we were going to (hopefully) get to know all of them and be able to call them friends. We could do experiments with Walter and hunt down criminals with Olivia and Peter. Deka and I smiled at each other, our thoughts in sync.

"Are you two coming or not?" Peter yelled back at us.

We took off running towards them and said "Coming!"

No way were we going to miss this.


	2. Broyles, a Talk, and Weird Walter

Ahaha! A new chapter!

I hope yall like it and, as you know, I don't own Fringe.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, PLEASE REVIEW! Suggestions are welcomed; though please don't yell at me if you hate it.

On with the story.

Oh… my… gosh…

WE WERE MEETING BROYLES!!!!

Broyles had always been one of me and Deka's favorite characters. But then again, Peter, Walter, Olivia, and Astrid were also our favorite characters. We were sitting our chairs silently like guilty kids who got caught stealing cookies; ashamed of getting caught, not for steeling the cookies.

"Who are they Dunham?" Broyles said as he sent us Broyles classic not-quite-a-glare-but-still-scary-as-hell.

"These two kids," Broyles took a sip of coffee as he listened, "came through a portal from another universe."

The look on Broyles face after hearing this was really funny.

The look on his face after the coffee came out his nose was just down right hilarious.

Deka and I couldn't keep from bursting at the seams with laughter.

"We're sorry." Deka said first since she only had tears and a huge smile at this point and I was still giggling helplessly.

Olivia glared at us, but you could see the smile in her eyes. Broyles straightened himself and asked, "So, what are you names, where are you from, how did you get here, and what do you know."

"I'm Alexis Numoi and this is Deka Taj." I started.

"We are from Boston, Massachusetts." Deka added.

"We don't know how we got here, we pretty much just fell through the TV."

"And we just know something funky is going on." Deka finished resolutely.

I shot a 'what's up?' glance but she just ignored me.

"Well, we can't just let you wander. You will stay with Agent Dunham until further notice." Broyles said rubbing his temples.

"They will?" Olivia asked with a mild amount of shock in her voice.

"Yes, they will." Broyles shot back with a don't-mess-with-me voice.

Olivia sighed and said, "Yes sir."

After we got back to the lab with Olivia, Walter came right up to us with a needle.

A big needle.

"No chance in hell." I said firmly.

"But we need to take blood samples and other tests to check your medical condition." Walter said, almost whining.

"You don't need that big of a needle to take blood." Deka said, backing me up with logic.

Walter looked disappointed as Astrid quickly plucked the needle out of his grasp and took it somewhere else. Olivia promptly walked back to her office and closed the door.

"Well that was rude." I commented.

"Lex, two weird teenage girls just popped out of nowhere and now she has to take care of them and let them stay at her house. Consider her feelings in this situation."

"Yeah, well she doesn't have to be rude. Anyways, we have to talk."

Deka and I walked to a secluded part of the lab and settled down for a talk.

"Dek, why didn't we tell them what we know? We could help people."

"Do you remember in Lord of the Rings, when Borimir dies and it kicks the sense into Aragorn to become king? Would Aragorn have become king if Borimir had lived? Sometimes people have to make mistakes to learn. It's part of how these stories work. The people learn along away because of their accomplishments and their failures. When it comes down to (AN: spoiler to anyone who hasn't seen the latest episodes at the time of 10/14/09!) when Olivia remembers her talk with William Bell, then we'll tell her everything."

"What if we aren't here when the time comes?"

"Let's face it Lexi, our chances of getting home soon are slim."

"I guess you're right."

"Don't worry, we still have each other."

I smiled up at her; we would always have each other. When we looked at the time, the clock said 6:23 PM.

Olivia came walking out of her office a couple of minutes later and said, "Come on guys, lets go get you some stuff and go home."

On our way out, we noticed Walter giving us a funny look, but it was gone before we could figure out what it meant.

That was weird.

But that was Walter.

And this is Fringe.


	3. Happy Halloween

Another chapter!

I do not own Fringe, however, I do love it!

I also love Halloween!

Which is tomorrow!

Here is a little bit of Halloween-ness in this chapie!

Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!

This is my third chapter and not one review.

:(

* * *

After Olivia took us to a store to get some necessary things, she took us home and got down to business.

"Okay, you two are not to wake me up unless you really need to, no late TV, and no excessive phone calls. I have two guest bedrooms you guys can use. No snooping around in my room. Lastly, tell me if you guys are going to go anywhere."

"Seriously about the phone calls thing," I spoke up, "Who are we going to call?"

Olivia just glared at us and walked into the kitchen. Deka and I followed her and saw as she started to take things down from cabinets. She looked out the window mournfully, still not realizing we were there, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Deka asked, coming up behind the FBI agent.

"Nothings wrong." Olivia said, but I saw right threw her.

"Liar." I said, coming up and stand in next to Deka.

Olivia sighed again and said, "I don't have any candy."

"What?" Deka and I said together.

"It's Halloween and I always love handing out candy but with everything going on I forgot this year."

Deka and I looked at each other, a plan forming in our heads. Olivia went back to cooking and ignored us again. Deka and I slipped out of the kitchen and out of the apartment. I remembered seeing a little dollar store not to far from here so I figured we could go there and back before Olivia noticed we were gone.

"Lex, we're forgetting something." Deka said, rubbing her thumb, pointer finger, and middle finger tip together.

"Oh yeah, cash would be good."

"Where are we going to get it genius?"

I smiled and Deka looked worried. I motioned Deka to follow me back inside the house and over to where Olivia had dropped her purse. I grabbed about ten dollars from her wallet and went back outside.

"This is stealing." Deka said looking at me while shaking her head.

"No it's not, it's borrowing."

Deka just looked at me as we took off running to the store. When we got there we got three bags of candy, paid, and ran home. We opened the door to see Olivia walk out of the kitchen with food in her hands.

"Where have you two been? Did you not pay attention to my rules?" Olivia looked at us with a level gaze, but I could the see the storm behind her eyes.

Deka raised up the bags of candy and I meekly said, "Happy Halloween."

The storm went away but Olivia still looked at us sternly and asked, "Where did you two get the money?"

Deka immediately pointed at me as I pulled the rest of the money out of my pocket and said, "Here's your change."

Olivia just sighed and took the money. I guess working for the FBI on life threatening missions left you financially sound.

Olivia went and got a big bowl and poured the candy inside as we went and got a candle, lit it and put it in the window next to the door. After that was done we went and ate dinner quietly, Deka or I occasionally cracking jokes. The first time the doorbell rang, Olivia jumped up and ran to the door with the bowl of candy. She opened it up and looked down with a smile. This was a side of Olivia they never really showed in the show. Sure she was good with Ella, but that was her niece. Olivia's smile left her face as her gaze traveled higher. I ran to the door with Deka on my heels and saw Peter, Walter, and Astrid in the doorway. Astrid was holding a bag of candy in her hands.

"We thought you might not be celebrating Halloween but we were obviously wrong. I don't think I have ever seen you this disapointed to see me."

"She was hoping for some pint sized monsters." Deka explained.

Olivia went and put the bowl down as I gestered for the trio to enter.

Walter, Astrid, Peter, Olivia, Deka, and I had a good ol' time and handed out candy, ate some of the candy (mainly me and Walter), and then handed out more candy.

When it got late Peter, Walter, and Astrid left and Olivia told us to go to bed. About half an hour after the lights went out, I snuck to Deka's bedroom and crawled into bed with her. We fell asleep like two sisters not long after. We were out of it by the time Olivia came in and tucked us in better.

"Happy Halloween Girls."

* * *

Back in the lab, Walter was shifting through some old photo's of agent Dunham and held up the one he was looking for. It was a picture of her freshman year of high school. He held up another photo and compare the two. Other than the peoples clothes, hair, and background; they were exactly the same.

"But that's not possible." Walter murmered to himself.

He then remembered some old files and looked through them. His face growing more and more distraught by the second.

"Oh god, it's real. Oh no, Oh dear oh my."

Walter quickly stuffed the photo's and folders away as he walked out of his office muttering 'oh this isn't good.'

* * *

Okay, I like the ending, it's okay if you don't. Please review and Happy Halloween everybody!


End file.
